gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Daenerys Targaryen
Daenerys 1x01a.jpg|Daenerys in the gown given to her by Illyrio in "Winter is Coming." Daenerys 1x01b.jpg|Daenerys in her wedding dress in "Winter is Coming." Drogo and Daenerys.jpg|Daenerys and her new husband Khal Drogo in "Winter is Coming." Daenerys in wedding dress.png|Daenerys about to receive her wedding present from Drogo in "Winter is Coming." Daenerys and Drogo 1x01.jpg|Drogo and Daenerys' wedding night in "Winter is Coming." Irri.png|Irri tends to Daenerys' sores in "The Kingsroad." Daenerys & Doreah 1x02.png|Doreah teaching Daenerys the joys of sex in "The Kingsroad." Daenerys Targaryen.jpg|Daenerys in the Dothraki Sea in "Lord Snow." Daenerys HBO.png|Daenerys in the Dothraki Sea in "Lord Snow." Daenerys & Drogo 1x03.png|Daenerys reveals her pregnancy to Drogo in "Lord Snow." Dosh khaleen chanting.png|Daenerys stands as the Dosh Khaleen chant at the prophesy ceremony in "A Golden Crown". Dany and the egg.jpg|Daenerys places one of her dragon eggs into a brazier in "A Golden Crown." Drogo and Dany.jpg|Drogo and Daenerys discuss the Iron Throne in "You Win or You Die." Daenerys, Irri & Doreah 1x07.png|Daenerys and her handmaids tour the markets of Vaes Dothrak in "You Win or You Die." Daenerys 1x08.jpg|Daenerys rushes to her injured husband in "The Pointy End." Drogo's fall.jpg|Daenerys tends to Drogo after he falls from his horse in "Baelor." DanyInBaelor.jpg|Daenerys in "Baelor." Dany at Drogo's Fall.jpg|Daenerys at Drogo's side in "Baelor." Dany-awake.png|Daenerys awakens from her injuries in "Fire and Blood." Jorah & Daenerys 1x10.png|Daenerys reassures Jorah Mormont before stepping into the flames in "Fire and Blood." DanyEW2.png|Entertainment Weekly (EW) photo of Emilia Clarke in costume as Daenerys Targaryen. DanySeason2Main.png|EW photo of Clarke. Daenerys 2x01.jpeg|Daenerys in "The North Remembers." Daenerys 202.jpg|Daenerys in "The Night Lands." Daenerys 2x02.jpg|Daenerys in "The Night Lands." Daenerys & Irri 2x02.png|Daenerys holds Irri as she cries in "The Night Lands." Daenerys 2x05.jpg|Daenerys after arriving in Qarth in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." Dany Doreah Drogon.jpg|Daenerys teaching Drogon to cook meat with Doreah in "The Ghost of Harrenhal" Daenerys 2x05.png|Daenerys and Jorah meet with Pyat Pree in Qarth in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." Daenerys still.jpg|Daenerys at Xaro Xhoan Daxos's reception for her arrival in Qarth in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." Daenerys reception 2x05.jpg|Daenerys in the dress given to her by Xaro in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." Dany waits.jpg|Daenerys waiting on the Spice King with Xaro Xhoan Daxos in "The Old Gods and the New" Daenerys Qarth.jpg|A promotional image of Daenerys in Qarth in "The Old Gods and the New." Daenerys 2x06.jpg|Daenerys after her meeting with the Spice King in "The Old Gods and the New." Danypurple.jpg|Daenerys in "A Man Without Honor." Empty cages.jpg|Daenerys wants Ser Jorah to find her dragons in "A Man Without Honor". Dany & Jorah 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Daenerys Targaryen and Jorah Mormont in "Valar Morghulis." Wondercon-costume-daenerys.JPG|Daenerys' costume on display at Wondercon 2011. GoT S3 Second Sons.jpg|Dany in "Second Sons" Season 3 Ep 4 Dany.png|Dany in "Season 3" Season 3 Ep 4 Dany with Whip.png|Dany in "Season 3" Dany Season 3 Ep 4 Army.png|Dany in "Season 3" gains her army Dany jorah selmy 3x03.jpg|Dany, Jorah and Barristan in "Season 3" Daenerys S3.jpg|Dany in Season 3 Second Sons Dany.jpg|Dany in "Second Sons" dany second sons a.jpg|Dany in "Second Sons" Daenerys 3x09.jpg|Dany in "The Rains of Castamere". Mhysa Dany Jorah finale.png|Missandei, Dany and Jorah in "Mhysa". Dany Mother Mhysa.png|Dany in "Mhysa". Dragon.jpg|Daenerys with Drogon at Yunkai in season 3 episode 7: The Bear And The Maiden Fair. Category:Gallery Category:Daenerys Targaryen